Happy New Year
by arbitrarygirl
Summary: -"She woke him up" rung through my head over and over. Had I done it? Did I really wake him up? An unconventional yet fluffy oneshot about Bella finding a familiar yet unconscious Edward Cullen in the hospital.


**Disclaimer: **I don't claim to own any of SMeyer's things. _I wish... _

_

* * *

_

**Happy New Year**

I quickly slipped into a dark room and turned the lock as soon as the door shut close. _No means no! _Didn't this guy Tyler ever learn that? Didn't he watch that video in the 5th grade like everyone else did when the girls and the boys had to go into separate rooms and learn about their changing bodies? Today was my third day of my new job, and things were going great… except I didn't like the other nurses, and Tyler has sought me out everyday just to ask me out. I'd even tried taking stairs and going to different floors to escape him. And I'm pretty sure today was his day off.

But I loved my job. The actual working part of it. I was a pediatric nurse and helping kids made me feel important. Back in Chicago I was working mostly in the ER, and I knew that I was helping people. I just didn't feel like I was making a difference; I saw more death than life… I also wanted to be closer to Charlie. I felt guilty for leaving him after high school because somehow we grew closer after I left. I lived with him for four years, and we hardly spoke. It took me moving to Chicago for us to connect. But I was very eager to accept a job in pediatrics here in Seattle.

I moved to sit in the chair across the room when I noticed a man in the bed. _Comatose_ I thought as I glanced around the room and on his charts. Noticing that his nurse had just been here, I sat in the chair next to the bed and just watched over him in a daze. Death didn't scare me, but comas… I was DNR. Do NOT Resuscitate. Having machines breath for me for years was not something I wanted. I didn't have anyone else but Charlie, and I didn't ever want him to go through that. Death would be easy. Watching your only child waste away in a bed was not.

This man had been here for a long time – at least a year from his charts. He didn't have any one sitting with him constantly, and there were empty flower vases around the room. I didn't want to become this. This scared me. Looking up at his face I realized that he looked eerily familiar. He looked thin and pale like every other patient in the world, but he almost seemed beautiful…

"Gah!" I gasped out loud. Jumping up I pulled his charts to my eyes, and I ran when I saw the words in print. _Edward Cullen. _

It was a full week before I even walked by that door again. Another before I went inside. I sighed heavily sitting in the chair next to his bed. Edward Cullen. _Edward Cullen in a coma. _It was so unreal… Edward Cullen was that guy in high school. Cute, popular, smart, athletic, and nice. I was only a freshman and he was a senior, but that was my favorite year in high school even though it should have been the worst. I had just moved back in with Charlie, and I didn't know anyone when everyone seemed to know me. Being the new girl was horrible, but sitting in a classroom with Edward for forty-five minutes a day made my year. I had biology with him which was a freshman course, but everyone thought he was just retaking it for a better mark on his transcripts. Really it was just his free period, and Mr. Banner allowed him to sit in on the classes because Edward liked science. I never saw him again after he graduated, and I spent the rest of high school miserable with my only friends, Angela and Ben. It was unfair for someone so perfect and beautiful to end up like this. Alone in an awful, dark hospital room.

"Hi Edward." My voice shook as I tried to figure out what to say. "Um, hi, I'm Bella. Isabella Swan actually, but I go by Bella. I, um, went to Forks High actually, you know in Forks. You don't remember, but I had biology during your free period in your senior year…"

That was first of many one-sided conversations I had with Edward. I'd tell him random memories of high school or Forks and sometimes I'd vent about work. I even came here to cry out my frustrations when one of my patients died. It was weird and probably unhealthy what I was doing.

….

"… and then I had to call Charlie to come pick me up. It was so embarrassing… you know I had, well you probably do know this if you've been listening to me this whole time, you were my first serious crush. I hated myself for it too. I didn't even know you, and you spoke less than an hundred words to me, but I was just so hung up on you.

"I don't know why I'm even doing this. Can you hear me? It would be mortifying if you do, but I kind of wish you are because then this wouldn't be a total waste of time," I told him berating myself.

I stood up stretching out my arms, and my hand fell to the side of the bed near his hand. Inching forward my finger touched his skin tracing over his knuckles. I held his hand in mine, and my other hand slipped into his hair. His hair was dull, dirty, and brown; I remembered when I used to angle my chair in biology so I could discreetly stare at him. I would watch his hair change different shades of bronze as he moved his head around. My fingers moved down to his face outlining his features. Thick eyebrows, sharp nose, high cheek bones, and his strong jaw.

_Stop it you stalker! You could get fired for this creepy shit. This is basically molesting a patient! _I jerked my hands away as I realized what I was doing. I hurried out of the room and back to my ward nearly running over Alice.

"Whoa, watch it there. I know I'm tiny and all," she started.

"I'm sorry Alice; I didn't mean too. I just realized I was late getting back to work," I apologized mumbling excuses.

"No you still have five minutes," she said glancing at her watch. "You've been here two months; where do you go? I never see you anywhere but this floor," She stood there looking at me waiting for my answer as she tapped her foot.

"No where, I just like to walk around the hospital," I lied. I didn't know Alice that well, but she and Rosalie were intimidating as hell. They were always gossiping and giggling to each other, and it didn't help that they were gorgeous. Standing next to Rosalie really wiped out my confidence; I had a feeling that she could make any super model feel insecure. Thankfully I was able to pass the hours by chatting with Mrs. Cope who usually manned the nurses' station.

The next day I couldn't visit Edward because I knew Alice would follow me as soon as I went on break. But I couldn't help walking past his door, and I knew if I got to the elevator without Alice I'd have enough time to check up on him. After the elevator doors opened on his floor, I walked quickly toward his door, but as I turned the corner I froze. Doctors and nurses hurried in and out of the room chatting and smiling. Hearing something about vitals and progress, I turned back around to the elevators. I walked by eight more times that day. Apparently there had been some positive vital signs in his readings, and they were even notifying his family. Everyone was hoping...

"Alright Jessica, I've got to check up on some other patients now, but I'll be back later, okay?"

"Bye Bella," the little girl nodded as I set her hairbrush down on her bedside table. For the past three weeks, I haven't been able to visit Edward so I've been with one of my patients each day. I didn't even bother to check out his room last week to see how he was. He'd be the same as the week before. Those readings had been a fluke of sorts, because there hadn't been any change.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked me as soon as I got to the nurses station.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Get her to open up? I've never heard her talk; Rose gets so frustrated when they close up on her."

"Oh… I don't know. I just talked her and brushed her hair. I wasn't aware that she was like that… Wait, are you spying on me?"

"Only a little. You fascinate us Swan," she said not even blinking an eye.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I told her gruffly turning away to see more patients.

"Wait Bella!" Alice called after me, but I hurried away ignoring her and deciding I should visit Edward again.

"Hey Edward, sorry I haven't been around in a while... It's been busy around here. You were doing great for a while there; the doctors thought you might be responding so I couldn't really visit, and I do have a job to do... Dr. Gerandy told me I was doing great which made my morning... I'll stop by tomorrow to see you, I promise," I said letting go of his hand that I had tightly gripped.

I worked in an autopilot mode for the rest of the day until I returned to Jessica's room to see her coloring and completely ignoring Rosalie who was sitting in the chair next her bed talking to her.

"Hi Bella," Jessica greeted me causing Rosalie to whip her head in my direction.

"Hey Jessica, I'll come back later, okay?"

"Okay, Bella," she nodded turning back to her book as I walked up to the nurses station.

"How did you-" Rose followed me.

"I don't know; I'll go ask her," I snapped at Rosalie stalking back in Jessica's room. Alice and Rosalie were getting on my last nerves. Didn't they go to school for this like everyone else? I was in a bad mood, and it didn't help that it was almost my birthday.

"Hi Jessica," I tried smiling but I was barely keeping the tears away.

"Hi," she looked up at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I lied to her and myself.

"You've got sad eyes," she said switching crayons. "Why are you sad?"

"My friend is sick," I lied again. Edward wasn't my friend… Friendship is a two way connection type relationship, and I was on a one-way street.

"He's in a coma…"

"I'm sorry," she paused from her coloring.

"It's okay. You'll be leaving soon, and that makes me happy."

"Yeah I'll be happy when I get home. I miss my rabbit…" she told me continuing her coloring.

"You have a rabbit? What's his name?"

"Edward," she smiled.

"Hey that's my friend's name!"

"Really? I picked it out myself," she nodded proudly.

"It's a good name… Jessica, why don't you talk to the other nurses like Rosalie?" I asked nervously.

"I like being quiet," she shrugged.

"Why do you talk to me?"

"Cause of your sad eyes; they make me feel normal. It's wrong to be so happy in this place."

"You're a smart kid, you know that?"

"Yeah I know," she giggled.

"But we also have to be happy to cheer you up so you'll feel better."

"I don't like it; I'll be happy when I go home," she set down her crayon and handed me her picture. _For Bella_ was scribbled above a brown rabbit with big green eyes with _Edward_ scribbled underneath at the bottom.

"Thank you this is perfect," I smiled wincing at my watch. "I've got to go…"

"Okay, bye Bella." She pulled out another sheet of paper and resumed coloring. I smiled leaving Jessica's room; she'd somehow managed to erase my foul mood.

Before leaving the hospital I strolled down to Edward's room eager get there, but I paused at the doorway. Laughter flowed out of the room… Peeking in the room, I saw a large man with brown curly hair.

"Ahh, good times… Anyways Mom and Dad are coming up soon, and I wanted to prepare myself, you know, so I wouldn't break down in front of them," he mumbled sniffing his nose. "Damn it Edward, I need you to wake up. I've been seeing someone serious for a while, and I'm completely in love with her… I'm gonna bring her by so you can meet her. But you need to wake up, so you can be my best man. I don't think I can do it without you there."

I walked away already ashamed of myself for listening in. _Emmett Cullen just nearly broke my heart_. Emmett was always friendly. He liked to call me "Swan" because of the contradiction to my gracefulness. But we weren't really friends; we did an in-class English project once…

….

I stared at the basic arrangement of assorted flowers that I guessed Emmett had brought in. After I left yesterday, I thought about this situation I put myself in. Edward hadn't been so lonely. He had family that visited and cared about him, and I was just using him to fill in some illogical void. I had friends… just outside of the hospital that I just didn't get to see much. I decided that this thing I had about Edward needed to end and as soon as possible.

"Hi Edward, it's me Bella again, the random stranger who likes to manhandle you while you're in a coma..." I started a nervous rant. "Today's my birthday… You're the only person I've told because I hate my birthday… I just don't like celebrating it. I can take a phone call from my dad and a few friends but no parties and no singing. Anyways I do something every year though. I make a list of resolutions. Kind of like New Year's resolutions, but I try make up some on my birthday. It makes more sense to me to start when you begin a new year of your life rather than a random calendar date. So my main resolution for this year is to end all of this. I'm just here to say goodbye... for good you know. It's not healthy for me to just talk to you and become attached to someone that obviously can't be attached anything or anyone. It's ridiculous... This whole thing. I really need to end it and probably set up some kind of appointment with a psychologist. My friend Jasper is a therapist; I can call him. He'll know-"

"Oh sorry I didn't know that you'd been in here." A familiar voice cut me off; I dropped Edward's hand startled. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's – Bella Swan?" Dr. Carlisle Cullen was definitely Edward's father. He was handsome, charming, and friendly, and he was always teasing me when he found me in the emergency room.

"Oh sorry Carlisle," I said sheepishly. "I was just leaving."

"No wait it's good to see you. I didn't know you were working here," he stopped me pulling me into a quick hug.

"Yeah, for about two months up in pediatrics…"

"Oh really? I know a few people up there… you must be the Bella that Mitch was telling me about," he said scratching his head.

"Dr. Gerandy is too nice," I blushed.

"No I can believe that you're very good at what you do. You certainly have enough experience as a patient," he joked.

"Right thanks," I laughed as he looked behind me.

"I didn't know you that you know Edward…"

"Oh I don't. I accidentally walked in one day and recognized him. I just come here every so often so… he wouldn't be alone," I told him not meeting his eyes. _Yeah if every so often was every day…_

"Thank you, it means a lot knowing someone has been here. How often do you visit?"

"Um… at first everyday," I blushed telling him the truth. "But I stopped because I didn't want to get in everyone's way." I told him referring to last month when Edward had positive signs. "I was just leaving so um… goodbye Edward," I said gripping his fingers one last time. "Nice to see you Carlisle."

I bowed my head hiding my tears from everyone as I got to the elevators. It was probably easier that Carlisle was there, to hurry me out of the room. _Happy Birthday to me! _

"Edward? Edward! Can you here me son?"

I froze hearing Carlisle's shouts. I turned to see doctors and nurses running into his room, and a very disheveled Carlisle running out.

"Bella!" he yelled once he saw me. "Come back, Bella!" he said griping my arm and pulling me back down the hall talking a thousand miles a minute. He guided me into Edward's room around the large group of people to the other side of Edward's bed. I could see Edward's eyes blinking furiously looking at the doctors surrounding him.

"Uh wuh," I stuttered looking at Carlisle.

"Over here," Carlisle said causing Edward's head to jerked toward us. "We'll be right back, I promise. We've got to let the doctors look you over, okay?"

I watched as Edward's eyes flitted from his father to me, and if it weren't for the nurse who asked us to leave I don't think I could have ever looked away. As soon as we were out of the way in the hall, Carlisle broke down. He was sobbing as he clutched on to me, and I couldn't help but cry with him.

"Carlisle? Carlisle, what's wrong?" Mrs. Cullen appeared next to us worried and scared.

"He's awake; she woke him up."

"What?"

"Edward's awake," he cried hugging her.

As soon as he let me go of me, I hurried away back to my floor not wanting to intrude on their moment. It was an out of body experience as I walked to the nurses' station wiping away my tears. _She woke him up_ rung through my head over and over. Had I done it? Did I really wake him up? Familiar, booming laughter startled me out of my trance. Turning quickly to follow it, I found Emmett in Jessica's room with his arms wrapped around Rosalie.

"Hey Bella," Jessica greeted me.

"Hey," I smiled waving at her before looking at Emmett. "Emmett, he's awake."

"What, huh, Swan? Is that you?" Emmett gaped at me surprised.

"How do you know-" Rosalie started.

"Edward's awake," I repeated.

"What?" he stuttered.

"Your friend in the coma?" Jessica piped up.

"Yes, Emmett, Edward's awake, go!" I pointed toward the door as he hurried out with Rosalie following behind him.

"Your Edward's awake?" Jessica asked again with a smile.

"Yep," I smiled at her plopping down in a chair.

"You can go if you want. I know if it was my Edward, I'd really want to play with him."

"Alright, I'll go. I just want to make sure-"

"I'm fine Bella. Goooo," she giggled.

"Okay, okay, Ms. Bossy. I'm going," I laughed.

My stomach twisted into knots as I changed out of my scrubs and made my way slowly to Edward's floor. I wasn't sure how to explain myself to the Cullens or even Edward. _I had no friends here… I was lonely… I did have a huge crush on him in high school… I'm just your regular psychopath…_

_**Edward was awake.**_

What if he did hear everything I was saying? Was it possible? I stood outside his room nervous and panicked wishing I could just leave, but Carlisle told him I was coming back…

"Bella?" Rosalie appeared next to me. "This is where you always go, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I nodded blushing.

"Hey Rose, I want you to meet-" Emmett started as he walked out of the room, but paused as he saw me.

"Hi – oomph!" I tried but Emmett was swallowing me in his arms cutting me off.

"Thank you so much Bella Swan. I'll never be able to thank you enough," he whispered in my ear.

"You can let go," I mumbled struggling to breathe.

"Oh sorry," he laughed letting me go. "Come on, I'll introduce you both!" Emmett dragged me into the room with Rosalie as I tried to backpedal mortified.

"Edward, I want you to meet Rose, my girlfriend!"

"Don't shout, Emmett. His ears are still sensitive," Mrs. Cullen scolded him.

"It's alright Mom." A raspy voice grumbled giving me goose bumps. I wouldn't look up from the tiled floor. I was too… much. Scared, embarrassed, insecure, nervous, and tired. _Overwhelmed_.

"No ring?" The voice sent chills down my spine again as I tried to move behind Emmett into the shadows.

"Not yet," Rosalie sounded, probably smirking too.

An eerie pause filled the room and I could just feel everyone's stares on me. I didn't want to look up, but it took one little glance toward the bed for me to lock with a pair of dark green eyes. He was even more beautiful awake than I could ever have remembered or imagined. Personality and good company seemed to liven him up, but weren't sick people hooked up with tubes supposed to look like death? Yes, they were _supposed _to…

"Edward, this is Bella Swan. We went to high school together, and she works with Rose! … It's a small world, isn't it?" Emmett tried filling in the very awkward pause.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Cullen reached for my hand squeezing my fingers and effectively pulling my face away from the one in the bed.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," I nodded.

"Oh please call me Esme," she smiled giving me another reassuring squeeze.

"Nice to meet you…" I replied nodding toward the bed.

"Aren't you the same Bella that Emmett had a crush on in high school?" she asked tilting her head at me.

"Mom! Christ, what is wrong with you?" Emmett groaned lowering his head.

"What?" I started to laugh, and then soon I couldn't stop causing everyone else in the room to join. "Sorry, I tend to laugh during awkward moments. I'm horrible at funerals," I babbled sharing too much information and causing another quiet, tense moment.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Edward," he spoke hoarsely. I only nodded, too unsure of what to say. "You seem very familiar… have we met before?"

Every tense part of me relaxed, and I let out every nervous breath that I was holding. _He didn't remember me. He didn't hear anything. _I wanted to jump up and down with joy I was so happy and relieved. But there was also a little part of me that was torn and _heartbroken. _

"Forks is a small town," I replied not looking directly at him.

"Well then," Carlisle coughed clearing his throat. "I really need some coffee. I'm going to run down to the cafeteria."

"I'll come with you," Esme replied following behind him and Rosalie trailed silently behind them. I took a step toward the door, before Emmett held his hands up blocking my way.

"Wait… so um," he started but fell silent. He looked between me Edward a few times before quickly turning on his heel exiting the room and closing the door.

"Very subtle," Edward laughed in a croaky tone.

"Yeah…" I groaned completely uncertain of what to say or how to act. What did they expect me to do? Edward didn't remember me at all. Am I supposed to tell him everything I did - how I was a stalking psychopath who used and practically molested him? _No thank you. _I moved continuing toward the door turning away from him.

"Bella wait," he called in a panicked voice. A smile spread across his face when I looked back at him. "Happy New Year."

"Uh…" I breathed heavily. It felt like the air was just knocked out of me… He couldn't possibly… It was impossible. "It's September?"

"I know… I know lots of things. I know President Obama was elected. I know Michael Jackson died. And I know today is September 13th," he told me seriously. "Happy New Year…"

"Holy crap," I mumbled covering my face in my hands. "I think I should go now."

"No! Stay and sit, please?" he rasped out sounding extremely pitiful.

"Okay," I nodded sitting in my usual chair next to his bed not looking at him. I fumbled with my fingers feeling awkward and stupid. I should have left when I had the chance.

"You're usually more talkative than this," Edward joked causing me to grimace. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you especially not in front of my family. That's why I pretended to not-"

"How much do you remember?" I asked cutting him off. When he didn't answer, I had to finally look up at him. He chewed on his lip as he eyed me. "Figures…I'm sorry. You and your family must think I'm some crazed stalker who-"

"No, you have to know that you did nothing wrong or embarrassing or weird or ridiculous. I need to thank you because I wouldn't be here without you. Plus my family loves you," he cut me off.

"I'm not sure I did anything," I shook my head as he sighed heavily.

"It seems like it's been years since the first time you talked to me. Isabella Marie Swan… When you introduced yourself that first day - that's as far back as I can remember and then before that I was in my car. You have the voice of an angel… I couldn't hear anything until you spoke to me. And when I heard you say you were leaving forever, I... Look at me Bella, I shouldn't even be this coherent after waking up less than three hours ago from a 19 month coma," he finished as he reached over for his cup of water.

My cheeks were burning red and my mind was completely blank.

"How are you feeling then?" I asked almost as if I was working.

"Better," Edward coughed rolling his eyes at me. "Strange," he sighed. "Tired, happy, and alive."

"Good," I nodded falling back into uncomfortable silence. "Do you still want to me stay? I can go if you want me to?"

"No," he shook his head. "I don't feel anxious when you're here." _Yeah well I really feel the opposite…_

"Sooo whatever happened to _the_ Edward Cullen after high school?" I asked realizing that I knew nothing about him.

"He went to college then to med school. Got an amazing job at a hospital in Chicago and then got hit by a drunk driver in Seattle..." he paused as I gaped at him.

"You're a doctor?"

"Pediatric surgeon…" he said avoiding my gaze.

"Where in Chicago?" I asked with my voice cracking and tears forming.

"County General…" he whispered looking back at me.

What are the chances…? _Coincidences._ So many of them though… I had to control my heavy breathing as I took in everything he told me.

"_Happy New Year…"_

"_I know lots of things…"_

"_You have the voice of an angel…"_

"_An amazing job at a hospital in Chicago…"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan…"_

"How did you know my full name?" I asked him as the question popped into my head.

"You told me once..." Edward mumbled looking away from me.

"No I didn't," I told him. "I hate my name, and I never tell anyone my middle name."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I… I remember," he stuttered blushing. "From your graduation when they announced your name."

"How do you remember something so random and mundane?" I asked confused.

"You've never been mundane…" he murmured as my heart started to pound in my chest. "Emmett pointed you out once during the summer before my senior year. He thought you were pretty, and I sort of kept tabs on you… You didn't think I actually liked sitting in on Mr. Banner's class for my free period, did you?"

"You liked science," I told myself.

"Yeah, but you were cute too," he told me finally looking at me again. I started to laugh as it was my nervous tic in awkward situations and Edward joined with me coughing.

A doctor and a nurse came in, and I moved to get out of their way but Edward grasped my hand to keep me from leaving, his eyes pleading. Our fingers interlaced as I sat back down, and we watched the others move around the room. The nurse mentioned something about visiting hours making me wince that it was after 11 o'clock, but the doctor mentioned something about special circumstances to her. After they left, the rest of the Cullens came back in with curious expressions.

"How was the coffee?" Edward asked rolling his eyes at them.

"Coffee?" Carlisle looked confused. "Oh! Right, coffee was great. I had four cups," he said before yawning.

"It was decaf," Esme lied laughing. We all fell into comfortable conversations, and I couldn't stop smiling that I was in such a good mood.

"Yeah right," I laughed. "You had a crush on me, Emmett Cullen?"

"Sure did Swan, but you're a little late now though. I already got me a girl," he smiled hugging Rosalie to his side.

"Yeah well you never had a chance," I joked. "I would never have gone for you if I knew that you made Edward spy on me."

"What? I didn't…" Emmett paused looking to Edward with a confused expression. I looked back to Edward and saw him covering his face with his free hand blushing.

"I never said it was for Emmett's benefit," Edward muttered.

"Oh…" My face burned again. Apparently he really did have a little crush on me in high school.

"So Bella," he whispered when no one was paying attention to us. "Jasper… he's just a friend?"

"Yeah, he's my neighbor," I knitted my eyes at him.

"And Tyler?"

"Tyler? Oh Tyler is no one. I haven't seen him in weeks. Why?"

"Is there… are you… you never mentioned anyone," he stuttered. Oh. _Ohhhhh_….

"There is someone, sort of," I told him as his face fell. "I kind of like him, but I'm not really sure anymore. I just found out he's kind of chatty, and I go for the strong silent types," I told him feeling nervous yet brave. He smiled at me when he got the hint.

"I'm hoping you made some new resolutions then?" he asked as his face fell again.

"Oh... I think I have a few revisions to make," I said thinking things over.

"Like...?"

"Like make a new friend this year..."

"Check," he smiled.

"And... oh I need to fix something in my file," I remembered.

"What?"

"Well, I'm listed as DNR, and after tonight... I just need to change it," I murmured avoiding his gaze.

"Please do that before you leave the hospital. With our luck, you..." he paused and squeezed my hand.

"I will," I promised looking up at him.

"Well Bella, since it's like New Year's for you, are you going to kiss someone at midnight?" he asked.

"Um no, I think that was supposed to be last night," I blushed looking at the clock noticing it was a few minutes till.

"Oh right," he shook his head. Noticing that all the Cullens were occupied listening to Rosalie, I decided to be even more daring. "Well, would you-" I leaned over and pressed my lips against his cutting him off. After a few seconds, I pulled away and fell back into my chair grinning at him who mirrored my expression.

"Happy New Year, Edward," I whispered.

"Happy New Year, Bella."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, unconventional, but fluffy New Year's one shot. Also I doubt that this could really happen, but that's why it's called fiction, right?

And I have no idea where this even came from. I sat down to write some of my epilogue for _Passing Notes_ and this is what came out.

I hope you liked it and I think I might write more fluffy oneshots if people liked this enough... who knows?

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
